gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Gundam Wiki:Infobox Help
For templates and messages that you want to appear above the infobox, enter them in the textarea at the top of the Infobox Tab. * For images, enter the name of the file without the namespace (File) in the following syntax FileName;FileDescription * Most fields are comma seperated lists, and some fields use autocompletion that reference pages that exist in the wiki. So linking with is not required, however, if you want an item to display a different name than what it is linking to, use a Display Text. Using AND having additional text for the same item will cause an error. ** If you need to use a character such as a comma in a value and that is the separator for the list, use a html coded character such as , (,) / (/), ; (;) ** Some fields allow indentation by using * at the start of the information. This can be useful if you want to demonstrate that a value below another value is a subsidary. * The measurement fields automatically add the unit of measurement, just type the number only. There is also an automatic check to make sure a number was entered, and non-numbers will not display in the infobox. In the event a non number was entered, it will be added to the property Property:Has improper value for. * For series that a subject appears in, you can specify the first and last appearance by adding the them in the format: Series Name~First#~Last#, where First# is just a number. If only the header appears for "Appearances" and the series does not appear, make sure the series page is using a infobox. * For information about a subject that only applies to specific series when the subject itself discusses multiple series, at the end of information type the abbreviation used in the series page inside a set of [ ], and it will create a link to that series next to the information in the infobox. You can do this for multiple series by putting a / between the two sets of [ ]. If no series page exists, it will just show the abbreviation. * For additional information about a specific piece of information, put it behind a ~ which is after the rest of the information such as the [ ] used for series. This can also be used if you want to create a "heading" within the field to denote separate uses, such as denoting years and which mobile weapons were onboard a ship. * For the Archetype field in the Mobile Weapon form, put a ~v after the archetype to indicate the subject page is a variant of that. *Some fields, such as "Developed into" in the mobile weapons template or the "Mobile Weapons" on the characters template rely on semantic queries from the parent pages, so input is not required from the user on this page. If an automatic list is not showing something that it should be (i.e Amuro is Listed as a pilot on the RX-78-2 Gundam page), try performing a null edit on the page it should be querying and then purging the page that should be showing it to refresh the query (i.e for Amuro ray's weapon list, if RX-78-2 Gundam is not appearing, null edit the RX-78-2 Gundam page, then purge Amuro's page). The cause of this is due to the server having not properly updated during the last page save or database rebuild. To create a page please select a form from . Category:The Gundam Wiki